


Happy Pills

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特在亚瑟组织的派对上磕了点药，伊万负责照顾他。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Happy Pills

那是在一场派对上，亚瑟的场，邀请了他们几乎所有人，有关联的和无关联的，伊万不爱那震耳欲聋的音乐，他只是倚在二楼平台的栏杆往下方的舞池看去，并机械地举着个酒瓶往嘴里倒酒，百无聊赖。他的目光被舞池旁的吧台附近坐着的人吸引，那不太像他认识的基尔伯特，哪怕对方正闭着眼慢慢随着音乐晃着脑袋，但伊万从没见过对方化了妆后的样子，看起来真他妈的性感。然后他看见他整个人都不太对劲，猜测对方估计又吞食了什么他不想去碰的古怪药片，基尔伯特正对着一堵墙傻笑着，那笑容不同于以往的那种“你们对我一无所知”，而是孩子气的、像是在看一个心仪已久的糖块，他张开嘴说了些话，只可惜距离太过于遥远而伊万也并不懂得任何唇语。伊万着迷地看对方掏出烟来抽，他看他点火，烟雾蹿上他的鼻尖，他知道，基尔伯特本身就如同毒品一般，他把自己浸在那些东西里头，最后把自己也变得像那种令人上瘾的东西。

基尔伯特起身往外走去的时候伊万愣了一下，他不知道对方为什么不继续留在原地表演他那迷人的吞吐烟雾，可他仍旧拨开人群追出门去，于是他便看到基尔伯特正弯腰对着阴沟在呕吐，他跑过去，把腿软得滑到地上去的基尔伯特抱在怀里。

基尔伯特闭上眼感觉到天旋地转，他在一个半小时之前吃了MDMA，一大把，他几乎要把他袋子里的那些药片全吞了，他脸上又浮现出那虚假的微笑，整个人都软绵绵的，像是身处在梦幻乡中，他的视网膜上有光怪陆离的影斑，渐渐堆成一个人影的样子，他张开嘴笑出声来，耳中像是听到那人在温柔地喊自己的名字。“你怎么来了？”他问，微笑着，“你平常不是不喜欢派对之类的吗？”他换了一个更加舒适的姿势，倚靠在吧台上，对着涂画着诡谲怪诞涂鸦的墙壁自言自语。他半张着眼，腿轻轻抖着，一只手臂屈起撑住自己沉重的头颅，另一只手则不安分地在腿上蹭来蹭去，有些神经质地不知道要把什么东西给擦去。半晌没有听到回复，他也有些乏，便转过身去拿起自己的酒杯喝下当中的烈酒，他要了威士忌，亚瑟私藏的最好的威士忌，他再从口袋里掏出一个铁盒来，里面是自卷的大麻烟，基尔伯特拿出一根来，点上火抽，将毒气吸进肺里再用力吐出。他已经不会被呛着而咳嗽，很久以前就不会了。

当他睁开眼，发现自己与之对话的仅仅只是一堵墙壁，他感到愤怒和羞耻，然后胃里泛起酸水，那是突如其来的感觉，他觉得恶心反胃，心脏也愈发加快跳动的速度，那砰砰声砸在鼓膜上像是被放大了数百万倍，他听着自己心跳的声音，感受着胃里正开始翻江倒海，他又抽了一口烟，睫毛颤动着妄图使自己平静下来，他享受这种浑身力气都被剥离的感觉，基尔伯特闭上眼，嘴里正分泌着腥甜的唾液，他舔舔干燥的唇，把烟拧灭在吧台的木桌上，起身挤过扭动腰肢奋力舞蹈的人们往外走去。

接下来就是他扶着墙吐得昏天黑地，力气被完完全全抽离，他觉得浑身发冷，正不停打颤，为了分散对于酸臭刺鼻气味和胃里剧痛的注意力，他开始懊恼起今晚只穿了一件无袖背心，而故意做旧的紧身牛仔裤上的破洞也将冷风灌进他的体内。他觉得自己流泪了，大概是生理性的，他想，同时猜测自己完美的眼妆已经泡汤了，天知道他是副什么鬼样子。他吐完，觉得好受了些，而现在药效仍旧持续着，他闭上眼靠在墙角，迷迷糊糊像是要睡去，他感受到有一双有力的手抱住自己，他晃着头笑起来，觉得那大概不过又是一个药物创造的幻觉。

伊万带基尔伯特回了家，自己带回来的人就像是从水中捞出来的一般，浑身上下都是汗，水涔涔的，他替他擦去汗水，带他去了浴室，帮他冲洗身体，洗去那些汗水和气味，冲去那乌烟瘴气。然后他用烘干的温热浴巾裹住对方，还为他套上自己的衣服，最后再把他轻轻抱到床上。伊万用手指拨弄开基尔伯特洗了澡后湿漉漉的额发，他轻轻抚弄着，像是在玩一样宝贵的玩具，怔怔地看着这个住到自己心里去的人，他爱他，他甚至有那么一本带锁的本子，上面写满了他想对他说的情话，他甚至都想把对方收到自己的羽翼下面，不愿看他沦落到这般地步。可是伊万知道基尔伯特是何样的人物，他骄傲，他熠熠生辉，他按自己的方式过活，他永不会成为伊万房中最美的一样事物。

可他爱他，无论如何都爱他，哪怕只被当做点头之交，他也无法抑制住那种向往光亮的本能。

伊万叹了气，附身轻轻吻了基尔伯特的眉梢，然后他起身想给对方再去拿张毯子，却被对方伸出手拽住衣角。

“别走。”基尔伯特开口，嗓音哑哑的，莫名性感，“别走伊万……”他微弱地喊着伊万的名字，使得对方讶异地转过身来。伊万看到基尔伯特眼角红红的，眼睛里也充满了水雾，他穿着自己的衣服，过于宽大，露出他圆润的肩头，眼妆完全糊了，眼睛下方有眼线晕开来的痕迹，使他整个人都看上去一团糟。“我爱你，我他妈的爱死你了伊万……”基尔伯特哭着说，对，他哭了，眼泪正猛烈地流出来，伊万被震到完全说不出话来，可他再看基尔伯特的眼睛，药效仍旧持续着，他只是对着一个自己的幻影在说那些话。伊万的心中闷闷的，他看不得对方这样，他也从没想过自己的心意有被回复的一天，可是现在，基尔伯特也不知道他正在伊万身边，他只是看见了他的幻影。伊万伸长手臂把基尔伯特捞进怀里，把他的头靠着自己的肩膀，他也将头抵在对方的脖颈，他闭上眼，安抚性地拍打基尔伯特的背部，感觉自己也要落泪不止。

“我知道亲爱的，我在这里，一切都会好的，会好的。”他亲吻着基尔伯特的颈部，直到对方再一次陷入昏睡之中才把他放回被子里去。

“我也爱你。”伊万最后亲吻了基尔伯特的额头，关上灯离开了房间。


End file.
